


When he looked in the mirror

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: I had started writting this when I first came in contact with Repo the genetic opera, but I never had the chance or the inspiration to finish it. I like it though and it can be a very nice mini scene.





	

He looked in the mirror.  
Oh, when he looked in the mirror, all those feelings and secret thoughts were pured off his mind.  
  
He looked in his eyes.  
He actually stared at those blue orbs. He could actually see the twisted love feeling, the jealousy, the abuse.  
  
Both the mirror and his eyes shot a weird feeling up his chest. He wondefered if it was actually possible. When the first moan left his lips he quivered all over and when he felt the first harsh thrust he squirmed. Could he really feel like that.    
  
There were times that he thought that he was insane,cause even how many times he told himself he didnt like it, his body still responded. It still felt hot under his touch.  
  
Pavi sighed.  
  
And then moaned as Luigi thrusted again harshily in him.


End file.
